House, interrupted
by astroanna
Summary: A series of letters between...who else? House and Wilson. Set after the season 5 finale.
1. Chapter 1

_House,_

_It's only been a couple of days since I dropped you off at the hospital, and it's already…weird. I'm actually finishing my charts without interruption. I don't have to worry about my chair collapsing beneath me or having to explain to a patient why that unpleasant doctor interrupted our conversation. It's so much quieter._

_I think…I think I hate it._

_I'm writing things I would probably never say, mostly because I know you'd find some way to ignore me or evade what I'm telling you. Still, here goes…_

_I miss you, House. More than I ever thought I would._

_But I know this is the best thing for you. I wish you didn't have to be there, but I hope that when all is said and done, I'll have you back._

_Back, but clean, sober, and healthy. I may not have always gone about it the right way, but that's all I've ever wanted for you. I hope you know that._

_I'll be here, House…waiting on the other side._

_I'll keep your things safe for you. Except your credit card. That I'm going to max out on a bar tab and cheap hookers._

_Get better._

_Wilson, your favorite J.E.W._

_************************************************************************_

_Wilson,_

_Your letter was the only good thing I've been able to hold onto in this place. I've fallen through the rabbit hole, Jimmy, and I can't see the bottom._

_I wish they would let me make phone calls, it would be nice to hear a friendly voice. Still, at least I know you're…there. On the outside. It keeps me…well, I guess I can't say sane, but at least hanging on._

_She's still here, Wilson. Even as I sit here writing this, she's on the other side of my room, watching me. They're trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me…I have a feeling they'll be working overtime on that one. _

_The first week was…well let's just say if I've been wrong about the big picture and there is a hell, I'll be able to walk in as a resident advisor. _

_I still have bad days. And really bad days._

_I have to get out of here, Jimmy, and there seems to be only one way to do it. Find a way back._

_Keep writing to me…maybe…at some point…you'll catch me on a not so bad day._

_Tell Cuddy…don't tell Cuddy anything._

_I have to go._

_House_

A/N: So I knew that after that amazing finale there would be plenty of fanfictions about House...you know...

"inside"

And I was right. But I wanted to do something a little bit different. So this is going to be a series of letters between the two, some shorter, some longer. Depending on the response, of course, I may quit early.

TTYL, all!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

_House,_

_I know you don't want to upset Cuddy or send her any kind of message, but the truth is…she misses you, too. I know she does._

_And not just as a valuable doctor, although trust me, she's missing that too. You need to talk to her once you come back, House. You two have a lot to discuss._

_As for your detoxing, I'm sure it wasn't pretty. Just trust the staff there, they know what they're doing. I wouldn't have recommended the Mayfield facility otherwise._

_Amber…she's just a part of you, House. You can't ignore her, and you can't wish her away. You've got to figure out why you see her and find a way to reconcile what she represents with the rest of your mind._

_You can do this, House. I know you can._

_Wilson_

_************************************************************************_

_Wilson, _

_Trust the people here? I can't trust the staff here, I can't trust anyone else, hell I can't even trust my own brain!_

_There's only one person I've ever been able to trust._

_They're making me talk to a shrink…I don't think I've said two words in the sessions we've had so far. This guy's persistent though. He just keeps waiting for me to say something._

_I guess we'll see._

_House_

A/N: OK, so I know these first letters are really short, but I'm slowly figuring out where this is going to go...so please bear with me...

:)


	3. Chapter 3

_House,_

_Do you remember when you called me after Tritter had you put in jail? How about when you knew I would vote to keep you at Princeton Plainsborough even though you and I both knew it would cost the hospital millions? Or when you told me you were putting yourself into insulin shock?_

_I know you trust me, and keeping that trust is one of the things I'm proudest of._

_Now here's the thing you should know by now, but maybe it needs to be said anyway._

_There's no one else in my life I trust as much as you._

_After everything that's happened you may find that surprising, but it's true. You break the rules (and sometimes the law), you have zero respect for my privacy, and you push everyone around you to their absolute limits and beyond._

_But you always listen to your own judgment and do what needs to be done to save a life. You never give up._

_You did everything you could to save Amber. And I know you did it for me._

_And when I came back to work after your dad died I put my trust in you. I have to be honest I wasn't sure even then if I had done the right thing. But you haven't let me down._

_Don't let me down now._

_Do what you need to do to come back._

_I know you trust me._

_It's time to trust you._

_Wilson_

************************************************************************

_Wilson,_

_I don't have much confidence in my own judgment at the moment. But I'll always trust yours._

_I guess it's time for me to start talking._

_Wilson…I haven't been this scared since that day I woke up after my leg surgery. I don't know why._

_I'd better go._

_I'll write again soon._

_I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot more to say._

_House_

A/N: Another short update...sorry...

:)

My next one will be longer...promise...


End file.
